


Sugar Me Sweet, Baby Cakes

by Wfbwofficial



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abusive Past, Angst, Bottom!Harry, Daddykink, Dirty Money, Dominant Louis, Drug Use, I will add more tags as I go along, Kink Exploration, Lace Panties, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Plot Twists, Secrets, Smut, Spanking, SugarDaddy!Louis, Warnings May Change, Wow, alot of angst and pining, alot of charcters, basically all my dirty kinks and fantasies shoved into a long chaptered fan fiction, drunk pinning, harry braids his hair, injuries, its tiny, looking like a god, louis in suits, older!louis, pathetic pining, perrie paints his toe nails, rich!louis, small scene where louis rides harry, smutty smut smut, submissive!harry, thats enough for now, top!Louis, ugh i cant think, you can basically just skip it and you wont even miss anything, zayn is still his smoldering self
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:18:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2335001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wfbwofficial/pseuds/Wfbwofficial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Louis! Seriously man up, will you?" Zayn snickers into his drink. "you're a handsome lad with like, what? Ten islands?"<br/>"You do talk mad shit. I don't own any damn islands!" Louis hates best mate sometimes, really; Zayn comes from money just like he does, but doens't spare a moment to shove in it in his face that Louis' a bit more well of than he is.<br/>"Lou, seriously, mate. That waiter boy would be so easy to snatch up. Charm him with your fat bum."<br/>They're staring unashamedly across the pool area, where a curly-haired lad is washing dishes while laughing loudly with the blonde bloke.<br/>"We come from different--"<br/>Zayn shoves at his arm suddenly. "Oi, come off it. Harold--or whatever his name is--has no reason not to like you."<br/>But louis knows Zayn is wrong. Hell, he might get lucky and harry might be with him for a night, but that's it. Louis' past, all his secrets, have a nasty habit of getting in his way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar Me Sweet, Baby Cakes

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first ever published writing so please bare with me. it'll probably me horrible but i have more fan fiction for the future if this one is good. this story is filled with smut and more smut but also a pretty goof plot if i saw so myself. i also posted this on wattpad but here it will be the full story because i cant post smut on wattpad. i do not have a full time beta yet so all mistakes are my own. please comment! give me some feedback would be lovely. i hope you like chapter one! thank you for reading this so far! i hope you enjoy ^.^ -kris xx

Harry didn't mind his job working at the club, granted, seeing to old rich men and bitter house wives wasn’t easy but it was a decent pay and flexible hours. He was only nineteen and trying to pay his way through school by himself, so all in all ten pounds an hour wasn’t overly bad. 

The club was actually interesting and entertaining, when he didn't have a rude customer that he was forced to attend to. He had his two best friends working alongside him. Niall Horan, who moved from Ireland two years before trying to make it big in the music industry whom worked behind the indoor bar and grill, playing the piano or guitar with his smooth singing voice. Liam Payne, who worked behind the pool bar, had moved from his hometown three hours north of the city to get a fresh start. Harry himself was a waiter, a towel boy, basically anything the guests and members could reasonably require.

Wrinkled men or old women with loose skin, trying to feel young again, hit him on. Every time this happened he would graciously decline. He was pulled aside asking if he was close to being off or wanted to go get drinks after work, he said no every time not desiring being used as a toy by both older people and bored spouses.

Harry has been working at the club for a year and a half and he couldn't ask for any place he'd rather be, unless it could be on stage singing. Harry knows that's a very ambitious dream, and he was quick to accept that it would most likely never come true. 

It was already June and the summer crowd, the rich men parade their families and wives around the pool or relax in the grill listening to Niall play. It was unusually busy on this Thursday, getting ready for the summer waves of people was hard because it would mean twice the work and twice the old men or women trying to talk to him while their spouse were away draining their bank accounts.

He had been cleaning glasses behind the bar with Liam, helping him out with the long flow of members wanting to loosen up and get a cocktail.

"Harry? You alright there mate?" Liam nudged Harry's shoulder pulling Harry out of his muddled thoughts.

Harry laughed to himself and nodded shortly.

"Yeah, was just thinking, again." He set the glass he had been drying for far too long on the rack and reached for another one.

"You planning anything for over the summer?" Liam was pulled into a conversation with one of the regular’s daughter, was it Sophia … or Sophie? He wasn’t too sure. Harry didn't really pay attention to her name. She was nice and beautiful, yes but he definitely swung the other way.

The conversation faded into the white noise in Harry's mind as he finished off cleaning the glasses and setting them in their respective places.

"Harry?" Sophia's voice rang softly through the chatter of the poolside, as he was just setting away his towels. 

Harry glances at Sophia and smiled. "Sophia?" He shot back with the same tone, making Liam roll his eyes. 

Sophia rolled her eyes as well, "I heard there was a party here tomorrow! Why was I not invited?" She plucked an olive from her glass a plopped it into her mouth, chewing for a few seconds before continuing. "I mean I was invited by the person throwing it but why did you not tell me! What not good enough to know about the drama of this lovely Country Club?" 

Harry barked out a laugh shaking his head. "Why would it matter anyway? Your going with a real invitation." 

"Not even the same! Staff gets cool behind the scenes stuff. The juice on the family and guests." Sophia giggling into her hand, harry could swear he just saw Liam's are relax slightly. 

"Oh yes stocking the bar from a crazy party is so juicy!" He rolled his eyes before standing up. 

"I'm gunna go see if anyone needs anything, than head down to Paul, I'll see you tomorrow Sophia. See you later right Li?" Harry called out throwing the damp towel into the basket. Sophia gave him a gracious goodbye and Liam just flicked his wrist.

Rolling his eyes he stepped out of the bar and grabbed a few towels. After 20 minutes, walking around the pool area handing out towels and asking if anyone needed anything, he walked up the large stairs to the main building. The club honestly was breathtaking for a kid who grew up in a small town with not many rich folk. 

The lobby of the main building looks like it could have been out of a movie. Just the main entryway at the front of the building was three times bigger than the flat he shared with Liam and Niall. Two huge curved staircases lining each side, crystal chandelier hanging from the 16 (equivalence to ft) ceiling. 

If you turn right down the halls adjacent to the main lounge it opens up into a dining room, deep red walls matching deep brown wooden tables and booths scattered throughout with the corner raised with a grand piano and one guitar on it's stand, most days you could find the blond Irish lad strumming and singing softly. 

The main building was made up of four floors, three floors above ground with lounges, game rooms, movie theater, bar and grill, Billiard room, smoking rooms and offices. The fourth floor was below them reserved for the workers, fit for truly living full time, a decked out kitchen, living room, locker rooms, showers and a dinning room. 

Harry slipped into the back elevator making his way down to the basement. The door opened to a well-lit hallway leading to different rooms, he walked straight across the hall, opening the door to the small lounge. He was immediately attacked with yelling and laughing.

"Cheater! Josh! You hit my controller!" Niall yelled, elbowing the brown haired bloke in the ribs while laughing staring at the Telly screen ahead of him.

Harry sighed rolling his eyes looking around the room, waving at the Jesy, Jade and Perrie who were sitting around shuffling cards. He slapped Niall in the back of the head, earning a string of curse words as he walked towards the girls.

"Anything interesting love?" Perrie asked as she passed him a hand of cards.

"Nothing, Sophia is here. The Bensons are making a racket like every year. Nothing new, it’s going to be a long summer."

"But I have a feeling it's going to be a good year. I'm not sure why, but I feel like it will." Jade added, running a small delicate hand through her fringe. "Like I'm feeling the energy of the wor-"

"Jade! Just because your Nan was taking crazy about knowing the future does not mean you can." Jesy rolled her eyes folding and crossing her arms "Harry do you think jade is a witch-"

"It's not a witch Jesy! It's voodoo and stuff like that." Jade waves her hand loosely, jade looked at Perrie, who was pressing buttons on her phone. "You’re great help!"

Perrie laughed looking up at jade. "Don't get me involved, I have no comment on supernatural shit! My life is crazy as is without another dimension."

"That's my cue to leave, see you later girls." Harry laughed walking away their conversation fading as he pushes the door open to the kitchen, waving at a few of the staff while he walked to the back and knocked on the office door.

A muffled comes in slipped through the heavy wooden door. Harry pushed it open sticking his head in to see his manager Paul on the phone, signaling for him to wait.

"Yes, of course Mrs. Malik, I guarantee my staff will act professionally and help with whatever there is to help with, yes of course the ballroom will be properly booked with everyth-... Mrs. Malik please we have been doing business with your family since you were only freshly married, I promise we have this under control." Paul looked like he was about to pull his hair out, which Harry didn't have to wonder why; he has been working with the Malik's since February setting up this party.

Soon enough Paul was off the phone and leaning his head against the desk with a long exaggerated sigh.

"Mrs. Malik giving you trouble again?" Harry tone was light, trying to hold back a laugh. The man lifted his head and shot him a glare.

"Mrs. Malik is making sure her sons party is set for tomorrow, it is set right styles?" Paul looked almost desperate for a good answer.

"I would love to see you a little more stressed out if I told you no but you know me, it's all set. Just got to take another count of the liquor and see what we need to get." Harry smirked jumping down on one of the main chairs in front of Paul’s desk.

"I knew I would be grateful that I put you on this. You always do a great job Harry." Paul smiled as he organized a pile of papers.

"Is there anything you need sir? I'm going to the ballroom now to make sure the drinks were delivered."

Paul shook his head "No thank you. You’re doing a really great job Styles, I hope you know that."

With that Harry took his leave and headed up stairs grabbing water from the fridge before walking into the elevators pressing level one.

Walking from the main building into the ballrooms in the second building by the gardens was harder than expected. Miss Burns, a widow of the great Mr. Peter Burns, stopped Harry. Harry somehow got away with only a slap on the bum, which he should probably report but she is 70 years old and not getting any action, so he usually lets it slide.

He shuffled quickly stepping on his own two feet into ballroom one, their biggest ballroom. One of the walls was completely made of glass, overlooking the gardens and the golf course. It was huge room with an even bigger chandelier. The tables were around a large space for dancing and the bar that was supposed to be stocked was sitting to the right in the corner. He hurried to the bar on the side and bent down going through the drinks. He had made it half way through the list when the door opened and two people walked in laughing.

"Mummy goes all out for you doesn't she?" a high pitched but smooth voice with a teasing tone was the first to reach Harry's ear, making a missed placed shiver rush down his spine.

"Shut your mouth Tommo." Another voice joined with the footsteps. Both males and maybe around his age but that's all harry could make out l.

"Come on Zaynie, it's your big day! You finally got the families company! My little CEO! So grown up!"

"I'm the same age as you, arsehole" the other boy grumbled in reply.

The men walked further into the ballroom continuing to bicker but Harry ignored it, still shocked with the first one voice, so smooth and crisp. Harry tried to finish up seeing if the correct alcohol has been delivered but himself being to clumsy for his own good, knocked over a glass as he tried to move his locked knees to get up from under the counter. The glass fell with a loud band but fortunately didn't break.

"Oh my lord we have an intruder! Zayn kill it!" The first voice yelled.

"Who’s there?" Zayn - as the other man calls him- yelled out cautiously towards the noise.

"Sorry sir! I'm just an employee! Checkin-" His voice was stuck on his throat as he stood his eyes finally landing on the two men.

They had to be alien robots or something! The man closest to him had a dark olive skin tone, his black hair styled so artfully that Harry could probably blow dry and it still wouldn't move, his body was fit but toned in a way that he was slender, his face angular in all the right ways. The man looked like raven, pointed features, sinful eyes and a stance that made him look powerful yet able to take flight if need be.  
The other man was even more painful to view. If the other man were a raven this man would be a hawk. Built for strength and power, shorter but broader in all the right places. His curves were to die for and his thighs thick but muscular. His eyes were a hypnotizing blue. The man’s fringe was swept over on itself giving the man a small quiff. His jaw more feminine in the way it curved but the scruff that seemed to be delicately placed making his face more pronounced.

 

"Who are you?" The raven on the right said sternly, looking rather confused but also on edge.

"I work here Sir. Just checking to see the drinks are in place, for tomorrow night. I’m sorry to ask this, but who are you?" He asked nervously not knowing which one to look at or not.

The raven man on the right physically loosened "oh, my name is Zayn Malik, the party being held tomorrow is for me. I was just checking it out." The olive-skin man nodded his head and glanced at his friend who was just standing there, Hawkeyes hasn’t taken his eyes off harry since harry made his presence known. Something twists inside harry, making his hair on his arms and neck stand up, a tingling just under the surface of his skin, the stare from the hawkeyed man didn’t frighten him, more so made him alert and coiled up like a spring ready to burst. 

Harry smiled softly, just a tug at his lips “ oh, I’ve been working with your mother to make everything go smoothly, but I have to continue inventory, if you need anything Mr. Malik, please feel free to ask.” 

He watched Zayn nodded and pull out his phone, so harry bent over and started to recount the booze under the table, blocking out the murmurs of the two men just meters away. Harry was just about to finish when he heard footsteps walking closer to where he was, than a moment later a tap on the counter.

"Excuse me?" The voice that belonged to the man, who made him drop a glass in the first place, was right above him taping away at the dark wood. Harry stood up quickly after setting the bottles back in the cupboards, harry was not even close to being agile or easy on his feet, so of course he wobbles like a baby deer. He felt the deep blush spread on his cheeks as he grabbed a hold of the lower counter feeling the hard pinpoint eyes of the hawk. Building up courage and mostly waiting for the blush to fade harry glanced up at the stunning man. 

Harry could not say a single word. The thing is though, is the man in front of him is a bit more breathtaking up close. He has brisk, beryl eyes that are looking straight into his. They are rounded into curves- smiling- matching the thin, pink lips that are making them crinkle and smile that way. His eyebrows are pretty and arched, cheekbones cut to rival diamonds and naturally contoured with a sweet umber colour. His hair, sideswiped and wispy, a lovely brown that goes perfectly with his lovely skin and lovely eyes. The man is breathtaking, and Harry is definitely breathless.

"Can we get a drink? We want to celebrate early." He tilted his head as he talked, like a curious puppy. Or maybe not, his blue eyes devouring Harry's body, making harry feel tingly all over, again. His mouth was dry just from the look in his eyes. Harry ripped his eyes away and looked over his shoulder to Zayn who was fiddling with a lighter, minding his own. 

"Um, you can- you can in the main building sir. No one really should be in here." Harry stumbled over his words pathetically. 

"But you’re in here." The man quipped back. 

"I work here, sir. Just making sure everything in up to par for tomorrow. I can't give you drinks right now."

"But you can down in the main building?" his hawk eyes barred into harry making him feel uneasy, having to look down at his feet. 

"My co-worked Liam can. He is the bartender for the pool. If you want to be inside, Ashton can help you out at the inside bar."

The man’s pink tongue glided along his bottom lip, harry following his tongue like a lifeline. “Pity. I would have loved to get a drink from you.’ 

"Louis. Stop harassing the young man, let's go get a drink from the bar." Zayn called out pocketing the lighter and turning his attention towards them his eyes flickering over harry before looking at the back of Louis.

Louis eyes were glued to his body when harry looked back at him, after a moment though he straightened up, rolling his shoulders back in the tight button up shirt. 

"Maybe I'll see you around kid." He winked before turning on his heals and leaving with Zayn. 

Once the door fell shut, so did harry, his body relax his muscles pulsing and throbbing from being tensed so long. Leaning on the counter top harry tried to recollect him self, not even noticing that he fell apart before he already was. The tingling sensation faded as time moved on but harry started to miss the buzz of Louis gave off. 

He didn’t know what just happened, he must have inhaled too much alcoholic fumes as he was working. There is no way that two of the most attractive men harry has seen in his entire life just walked into the same room. He gets this fuzzy feeling trying to replay the scene like it was all just a dream. Maybe it was, harry didn’t have time to ponder the thought as the doors swings open and a little bleach Irish lad poking his head in.

“’arry! There you are mate. Finished with this yet?” Niall waved his hand referring to the room. 

“Yeah, what is up Ni.” Running a hand through his crazy curls walking towards the door and Niall. 

“Paul gave us the dinner shift off, ‘cause we have to work the party tomorrow. Li, Ed and I were going to go hit the pub want to join?”

Harry was a goner, no one could every say no to the ball of sunshine that is Niall. His dream scene will have to wait.

//

Apparently it didn’t have to wait to long because the first pint in, harry was spilling the details to everyone. Perrie and jade were the most interested about the two boys and actually gave helpful information,

“Zayn Malik is 24 and is already trained to be the head of the families company. He never talks much but he draws amazing! I’ve seen his work in galleries!” Perrie yells over the music to harry. Why they are having a serious conversation in the loudest club in the universe is beyond him, but he is playing along. “He does modeling to, I mean who wouldn’t with a face like that.” Perrie continued jade nodding along.  
Jade picks up “He is a best friend with Louis Tomlinson, the first son of Jay Tomlinson. Louis is richer than zany times ten, the public just thinks he is a good investor and stocks man but you don’t grow up that rich and the minute you turn 18 your funds double. Something shady.” 

“I’m not sure jade, I mean he seemed fine to me, maybe a little problem with staring but I got the vibe that he was mostly harmless.” 

“ Mostly harmless harry, he could be something dangerous, evil!” jade slurred her words just slightly. Maybe to many skinny martinis?

 

“Oi! Give it a rest jade! Not everything is shady and a double meaning.” Jesy cuts in. “ I can tell you right now harry, Louis earned his money, after his father died he had to take over, his step father Mark was no good at keeping the company a float so at the age of 15 he took over. Been doubling profit ever since.” Of course Jesy would know this, business major, studies in big business and stock profits.

Harry let the conversation drop after that. He has only seen Louis once for god sakes and his friends are making up crazy stories. Granted he will probably see him at the party tomorrow night but he will be working and Louis is a guest, so the small chance that he would even recognize him is even dimmed by the fact that they come form different sides of town, that a working doesn’t make friends with someone on the top.

The girls left two hours later on wobbly legs, leaving Josh, Niall, Liam and himself. They already moved to a quieter pub annoyed with the ear bursting music and sweaty teens. The four of them are sat around a circular table, Niall leaning into josh giggling about winning a girls number, Liam spinning his thumb in a spilled puddle of beer, mumbling about brown hair and legs. Six pints in and all that plagues his mind is his bed, a relaxing wank, and sleep. No stupid blue eyes, no stupid chiseled jaw. No smooth high voice haunting his mind. 

He has had enough, slamming his glass down a little to hard startling his companions. “I’m going home. Got to get up early for the party.” Standing up holding onto the table he pats each of them on the cheek giving a hazy ‘I love you’ before turning around and stumbling through the front doors.

 

The crisp air drowns him as he steps out, having to lean against the wall for a second to get this barring before heading off to the right direction, He hopes. Harry always loved the night, everything covered in shadows, making the world seem honest with its ways, and everyone has shadows and things to hide. The night is the best place to put them. He has alwasy been a random thinker drunk or sober, tonight is no different. Except for the fact his brain wants to analyze blue eyes. Wants to find his shadows and secrets wants to spread them all out on the table and go through them one by one, he wants to be able to look into his eyes and know exactly what he is thinking, he wants to memorize the curves and the dips of his body, but that’s just the drunk brain talking. He needs sleep.

What he doesn’t know is blue eyes is thinking the same thing about him.


End file.
